The Lion King II
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Sequel To The Lion King Ok Simple... But Diffrent Pairing Ovbisily
1. The Curious Little Prince

**Jeez I'm Back Again For Le Sequel Called The Lion King II Sora's Pride.**

**Charetcers Same As Before But With The Additions Of**

**Fuu- Zira**

**Hayner-Kovu**

**Olettle-Vitani**

**Rai-Nuka**

**XD Hope Yuu Liked The 1st One XD** **On With...**

The sun rose off of Pride Rock. A little blonde lion came running out of the crave and ran to the edge of the cliff and looked out on to the pride lands.

"Wow" the little cub smiled and ran gown the side of the cliff a little until he was stopped.

"Whoa whoa" The large brunette lifted him up and placed him down again. He started to giggle and tried to run off again.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry" Sora lifted him up again and placed him close to him.

"Dad let go" The cub half whinned and half giggled

"I just want you to be careful" the little cub began to chase a butterfly when Sora stepped on his tail. "Roxas are you listening you could easily get hurt"

"Or stepped on or even get lost I know dad" Roxas finshed his father's sentence.

" Now Roxas I want you to stay inside Pride Rock at all times"

"Yes I know and if I see any strangers don't talk to them come straight home ok ok can I go now Pleasee" Roxas begged his father. Riku walked over and stood beside Sora and looked at there son.

"Mind your father Roxas" Riku laughed. Roxas laughed a little

"What one" He started to laugh and Sora and Riku looked at each other and smiled. Roxas thought it slightly strange at first having two father but he loved them both very deeply.

"And stay away from the outlands" Sora began to get serious

"Nothing there but a bunsh of back stabbing murdoues outsides" Tidus flew in and stood beside Roxas.

"Tidus is right you can't turn your back on them." Roxas looked rather confused but was very curious.

"Really how come" Sora shook his head

"Never mind you run along now"

"But Soraaa" Roxas began to walk up to him. He relized when in the presence of both his father he called them by there 1st name so he didn't get confused it was esay that way. Roxas ran down and into the grass.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you" Sora shouted down. Riku just laughed

"Oh Sora who does he remind you of hm"

"Huh what who" Sora was confused

"Haha she's just like you when you were younger" Riku purred against Sora's neck

"Exatcly do you remember the dangers we put our selves in" Riku smirked and pushed Sora to the ground

"Don't you mean the danger you put us in" Riku nuzzled again off Sora's neck. "He'll be fine come lets go inside" Riku smirked as he walked off. Sora looked around for a moment.

"Hey Demyx Axel come over here"

"Good morning can tapi Tan" Demyx chirped

"I want you to keep a close watch on Roxas you know he is bound to run off"

"Don't worry Sora we're on him like stink on a warthog"

"HEY"

"It's a hard truth Axel live with it"

"Guys I'm counting on you" Demyx and Axel sneaked off to go find Roxas. How was in the mean while jumping around the Pride lands. He was chasing an butterfly and began to stalk up on it when it moved. Roxas lifted his head and saw the outlands.

"Whoa cool the outlands wonder whats out there" Suddenly near him was the rustling of bushes and up behind him came Demyx and Axel.

"Now prince Roxas as Sora's son you no better than to go off all alone you could have been hurt" Axel scolded. Demyx started checking Him to see if he was ok which Roxas was getting a bit annoyed with.

"Demyx"

"Roxas with your complexion you should stay out of the sun" Demyx held a branch over him which Roxas slapped away.

"What do you want a wrinkle" Demyx moaned

"Will somebody please listen to me"

"I'm young prince did you say something" Demyx said

"I'm not just a prince you know thats only half of who I am"

"Whos the other half" Axel pondered

"Uh well I um"

"Yeah weel why your figuring out lets eat" Demyx lifted a log which had lots of bugs under it Roxas looked on in disgutsed. The duo began to aruge on the best types of bugs and Roxas saw this as the time for a get away. Roxas walked his way down towards the Outlands where he tripped and fell into another lion.

**YAY Chappie one done hope you like it XD**


	2. Hayner

**Disclamier: Don't Own Anything Ok Happy**

Roxas fell into another cub the other jumped up and growled judging by the cubs shiny coat he was from the Pride Lands.

"What do you want Pridelander" The cub growled. Roxas backed off a bit as the other cub drew closer to him. Roxas jumped to the side slightly while the other followed and he done it again and cub just raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing"

"My father said to never turn your back on an outsider"

"Oh do you always do what daddy says"

"Do not" Roxas growled

"Bet ya do an outsider doesn't need anyone I can take care of myself" The Dirty blonde cub walked onto what he thought were shallow logs.

"Really cool" Roxas followed. Suddenly the tails of the crocodiles came the two cubs got a fright and began to run for it. As Roxas ran into a tree the other cub ran off to find a way to dtract them away from the golden blonde cub when he fell into the water. Roxas saw this and ran over to help the other. Just as a crocodile was about to eat the little cub Roxas jumped on it's mouth giving the other the oppertunity to run. The two cubs ran up a tree branch and jumped to safety.

"WOW did you see the size of there teeth they were all like rawr rawr" Roxas giggled. "And you. You were really brave" Roxas smiled. From behind the long grass a silvery blue lionesses was watching the two cubs.

"You were pretty brave too. My names Hayner" the dirty blonde cub smiled.

"I'm Roxas" Roxas purred rather seductively. He looked at Roxas and smiled. " Tag you it tag your it your it" Hayner just looked at Roxas as if he was on something. "Don't you get it you run I tag" Hayner just kept the strange look on his face. Roxas began to playfully growl at Hayner when he got the idea Hayner was about to growl back when a large brown lion stepped in front of Roxas and roared while the lioness that was hiding in the grass jumped in front of Hayner and roared.

"Fuu" Sora spat

"Sora" Fuu growled she was about to attack Sora when Riku made an apperence along with Demyx and Axel.

"Riku" Fuu said arragontly

"Fuu" Riku growled

"Demyx Axel now that everyone knows each other GET OFF OF OUR PRIDE LANDS" Demyx shouted at the lioness

"Your Pride Lands these lands belong to Seifer" Fuu growled

"You were banished from the Pride Lands now you and your young cub GET OUT" Sora's voice was threting.

"Oh haven't you met my son Hayner he was hand chosen by Seifer to follow in his paw prints and become king" Hayner sat shaking. Roxas looked over at him with a worried look on his face

"Pff thats not a king thats a fuzzy maraca" Demyx laughed

"You know the pently for returning to the Pride Lands" Sora growled

"But the child does not however if you want your pound of flesh here take it" Fuu pushed Hayner forward who sat shaking uncontorlably. Roxas looked on in horror hoping Hayner would be ok.

"Take him and get out we're fineshed here" Sora turned around and picked Roxas up and turned back round to Fuu.

"Oh no Sora we have barey begun" Fuu laughed and looked at Roxas who was now scared. Fuu turned back around and picked up Hayner.

"Bye" Roxas whispered

"Bye" Hayner replied

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora stood with Roxas in his mouth at a hill a little away from pride rock. Riku turned around to look at them but walked on because he knew what was going to happen. Sora placed Roxas down on a rock. The cub flashed a cheesy smile at him but Sora wasn't impressed.

"Roxas what did you think you were doing you could have been killed today"

"But dad I didn't mean to"

"I'm telling you this because I love you me and Riku don't want to lose you"

"I know"

"If something happened to you we don't know what we would do. Someday I won't be here and I need you to take my place in" Sora sighed

"Circle of life I know"

"And you need to be careful as future King"

"But what if i don't want to be king"

"Thats like to say you don't want to be a lion it's in your blood just as I am"

"But it's not Sora I'm not your real son you just raised me because no one else wanted me" Roxas said sadly

"Maybe but it was because your real mother died while giving birth to you me and Riku want a child but we couldn't have one so we adpoted you and we love you" Sora smiled

XXXXXXXX

Out in the outlands the sun was setting and a little cub was pulling on a stick while her big brother approched her.

"Hayney Hayner Hayner Seifer wasn't his father he just took him in. Oh hey Olettle where little termite Hayner the chosen one" The older lion snapped the branch his sister was pulling on sending her falling backwards. He burst out laughing.

"Rai where's Hayner did you leave him out there on his own again" Olettle scolded

"Hey it's every Lion for them selves out here the little termites gotta learn to be on his own around here"

"Mothers gonna be mad she told you to watch him"

"Oh who cares I should have been the chosen one I'm the oldest the strongest the smartest I could be a leader if she just gave me a chance"

"Pff yeah right why don't you tell that to her" Olettle laughed

"Yeah well don't think I won't" Rai saidrd

"Yeah well heres your chance" Olettle laughed as he motioned her head and Rai saw Fuu holding Hayner coming there way. Fuu dropped hayner on the ground beside his sister.

"Hey Hayner want a fight" Olettle started to playfully growl at her brother.

"You were suposed to be watching him" Fuu roared at Rai

"It's not his fault I wandered off" Hayner stuttered

"What were you doing" Fuu started walking towards him

"Nothing"

"Who has made us outsiders"

"Sora"

"Who killed Seifer"

"Sora"

"What have I told you about them"

"Am sorry mother it's just well he didn't seem so bad well I thought we could be f-fi"

"Friends you thought you could get to the son and Sora would welcome you with open arms what an Idea you brillant child" Fuu lifted Hayner up and put him to sleep oh how she couldn't wait to turn the cub into a deadly assasin

**Woo Thats That One Done **

**Little Bit Of Knowladge Who Person Who Done The Voice For Little Kovu Is The Person That Voices Demyx In KH II XD**


	3. Rescue

Fuu circled a rock grinning like a maniac at the young adult who stood before proud of her work."You are ready" Fuu laughed and began to circle the young adult."You have in same darkness in your soul that Seifer did what is your destiny".

"I will avange Seifer and take my place as King" Hayner growled

"Yes who is the enamy"

"Sora" Hayner growled

"and what must you do" Fuu growled

"Kill him" Hayner roared along with the other lioness

While back in the Pride Lands Roxas was finally allowed out on his own from his months of training to be the next king. It had been almost a year since the incident with Hayner and Roxas couldn't help wonder what had happened to him. Roxas walked out of one of the caves with Riku and past the lionesses who gasped in awe at the young adult prince. "Wow" One whispered "My how he's grown" Another smiled. Roxas blushed slightly as he walked towards Sora. Tidus sat on a branch and bowed to the young prince.

"So you going to let me go out on my own Sora now please" Roxas begged. Sora looked at Riku who smiled and nodded his head.

"Fine ok" Roxas nuzzled his head into Sora's mane. Axel and Demyx who were looking on burst into tears of joy. Roxas ran off and into the savannah for a little hunt.

Meanwhile In the elephants graveyard Rai and Olettle were conversing.

"This place gives me the creeps" Rai growled Olettle just looked at her big brother.

"Hurry up we gotta get there while Roxas is out so hurry up" Olettle rushed her big brother so they could get a move on.

Roxas was chasing a herd of walking around when he eventually came across Demyx and Axel. Roxas growled at them gussing Sora had sent them to spy on him. Roxas ran off to do it away from the Pride Lands when Olettle and Nuka saw him and began to start a fire. Soon enough Roxas was surrounded by flames his body felt weak and he could hardly move and he collapsed. Another lion walked up to him and slightly pushed him the other lion was Hayner. Hayner looked rather shocked as he looked at Roxas he had grown a lot since there last encounter. Hayner would have went as far as too say that he was beautiful. He hauled Roxas on to his back and began to ran towards the Pride Lands. Eventually Hayner dropped Roxas on the ground as he began to awaken. He began to pant heavily while he woke up. "Where am I" Roxas muttered.

"Your safe in the Pride Lands" Hayner smiled.

"The Pride Lands NO" Roxas shouted

"Why did you bring me here who do you think you are"

"I think I'm the one that just saved your life"

"Look I had everything under control" Roxas began to walk off while Hayner jumped in front of him Roxas jumped back and they repeated the movement 3 times.

"What are you doing" Hayner looked at Roxas with a 'WTF' look on his face.

"Hayner" Roxas smiled while Hayner just smiled back at him.

"Roxas" Two male lion ran in front of Hayner and growled at him.

"How could you break your promise BOTH OF YOU" Roxas growled.

"Good thing we did thats it no more going out from without the Pride Lands Ever"

"But I was doing fine even before Hayner"

"Hayner" Sora snarleed. Suddenly Cloud came running.

"Hey you how dare you save the king's son"

"You saved him why ?" Sora questioned

"I only ask to join you Pride"

"No you were exiled with the others"

"I left the other I'm a rouge judge me now" Sora growled and paced round in circles.

"Sora you own him Roxas's life" Tidus said to the king

"Fine but we'll see who you really are" Hayner smiled as did Roxas they followed Sora back to the pride lands. Hayner was forced to sleep below a rock. He eyes clamped shut yet he felt someone watching him so he opened his eyes. He saw Roxas looking down at him with his sky blue eye. "Hey thanks for saving me today" Roxas smiled. "Tch what kind of hunter are you anyways you almost got yourself killed today prince" Hayner grumbled."What" Roxas wasn't amused. "You would last 3 days on your own". "Oh and I suppose you you could teach me" Roxas was getting slightly annoyed. "Yeah" Hayner smirked.

"Roxas" Sora's voice shouted from afar.

"Coming" Roxas smiled as an idea came to his head. He jumped in front of Hayner who was walking off slightly. "Fine then impress me, we start at dawn" Hayner watched Roxas as he slinked off to one of the sleeping caves. " I look forward to it" Hayner smiled and oh yes he was looking forward to it.

From a distience away Rai and Olettle(1) were watching him."Did you see that he let her go if that were me". "Shut it Rai the fire reasuce worked perfectly and Sora fell for it ha now the closer Hayner is gonna get to the pretty little prince the closer he is going to get to Sora.Mother is going to be impressed" Olettle laughed.

**Ok for those that like the story I am having a problem. About 4 weeks ago my computer broke but my big brother lets me use his laptop. But now my other big brother is doing everything so I can't get my little paws on it. So I need and angry mob to help me kill him any offers XD**

**(1) In The Film Its Zira/Fuu that Appers with Nuka/Rai while wataching Kovu/Hayner. I Changed it to make it Vitani/Olette who was there. Oh well Ladies and gentlemen There you have chapter Numero 3 XD.**

**Oh and by the way reviews will be hugely appercaied thank you and good afternoon/Night/Moruing/Whatever**


End file.
